


I cavalieri sono buoni osservatori

by cicia3



Series: I cavalieri e Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, It's just Leon watching Arthur and Merlin and fangirling about them, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è qualcosa, nel Re, quando guarda Merlin, che lui non sa identificare, perché non ha mai visto niente di simile in nessun altro: è come se gli occhi gli si trasformassero, colorandosi di una sfumatura segreta, e il suo viso intero mutasse con quelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cavalieri sono buoni osservatori

**Author's Note:**

> Cinquecento parole precise.

 

Quando Leon stringe le briglie del suo cavallo, pronto a partire per la missione, scoppia inconfondibile la risata di Gwaine.

Il cavaliere si volta e vede che la sella del cavallo di Arthur non ha retto. Il sovrano è finito col sedere per terra, le braccia sospese a mezz'aria e le pupille sgranate per il risvolto inatteso (Leon ancora si stupisce di come, qualche volta, il suo Re somigli a un buffo ragazzino imbronciato).

La bocca di Arthur si stira fino a che non scopre i denti e scoppia, ruggendo il nome del suo servitore come sa fare lui.

Tutti i cavalieri sghignazzano, ma quello che ride di più è Merlin. Lo fa spudoratamente, tenendosi lo stomaco.

“Scusate, è colpa mia” annaspa riprendendo fiato. “Credevo di aver fissato bene la sella, e invece...”

In risposta, il Re gli regala uno dei suoi commenti velenosi che Leon non riesce a sentire, perché la risata assillante di Gwaine continua a coprire ogni altro suono.

Ma può facilmente immaginarsi cosa abbia detto, poiché quella scena, o una simile, si ripete di frequente tra loro.

Funziona così per il Re e il suo servitore: bisticciano e si insultano pure (a Merlin è permesso insultare il Re!), ma poi si gettano impavidi contro qualunque avversità per salvarsi l'un l'altro.

Il loro è un rapporto ben strano.

Leon non pretende di capirli – del resto, nessuno ci riesce. È una relazione bizzarra che, a pensarci bene, potrebbe pure farlo sentire a disagio. Soprattutto... sì, soprattutto quando, per caso, Leon li vede parlare da soli.

C'è qualcosa, nel Re, quando guarda Merlin, che lui non sa identificare, perché non ha mai visto niente di simile in nessun altro: è come se gli occhi gli si trasformassero, colorandosi di una sfumatura segreta, e il suo viso intero mutasse con quelli.

Qualcosa screzia le sue iridi di un'attenzione, di un riguardo che sfiora la venerazione – e quando Leon è testimone involontario di quei momenti, se la batte a gambe levate il prima possibile. Perché sente che non è giusto rubare attimi così esclusivi e privati.

Anche adesso Leon, che è un buon osservatore, è pronto a scommettere di star per assistere a qualcosa del genere.

Il Re sta artigliando la spalla di Merlin, usandolo come appoggio per risalire a cavallo. Ci mette forza, Merlin si piega sotto il suo peso, ma il suo sorriso ancora non accenna a svanire.

Poi Arthur si sistema sulla sella, bofonchia qualcosa e va ad arruffare i capelli del servitore. Vigorosamente scompiglia quei riccioli neri e, mentre tutti ancora ridono, solo Leon nota che la mano del sovrano indugia sulla testa dell'altro.

O forse, quella frazione di secondo di troppo che basta per trasformare il gesto in una goffa carezza lo tradisce del tutto: Gwaine e Percival si scambiano uno sguardo d'intesa, Elyan si gratta il naso, imbarazzato.

Nel rispetto di un tacito accordo, nessuno dice nulla e il gruppo parte per la missione. Leon sorride: dunque non è l'unico buon osservatore.

 

 

 

 


End file.
